


Orion

by Bumblesquee



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Domestic Grossness, Fluff, M/M, Robutts Flirting, Suggestive Megatron aww yiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblesquee/pseuds/Bumblesquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron loves bringing out the Orion in Optimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orion

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!
> 
> i wrote this one year ago for my friend while i was at the airport!
> 
> i'm pretty darn proud of it, i love shameless fluff. :3c

As it turns out, it isn't very difficult to bring out Orion Pax.

Buried beneath the title of Prime and years of elite training, one would imagine that bringing out even a _glimpse_ of Orion Pax from beneath Optimus Prime would prove to be one of the most difficult tasks. Even Team Prime, as tight knit as they were, hardly ever got a glance of their leader before he was bestowed with the resposibilities of being one of the last Primes. However, there was _one_ who was able to see every little bit of Orion Pax...

"Megatron, _stop_ -" Optimus grinds out, frame shaking visibly as he pushes at said silver mech's arms. Megatron, however, is pushing back and they prove to be of equal strength and stubbornness in the situation. The Decepticon's servotips are hovering near sensitive seams near the Prime's hips, and he's trying to reach closer so he can touch them but Optimus isn't having any of it.  
There was a moment where Optimus faltered, let his arms relax just so slightly in an attempt to push harder, and Megatron snatched the opportunity like freshly mined energon. His servotips came in contact with the desired seams and he let miniscule charges of electricity unfurl from them, their purple charges licking at Optimus' seams delicately and seeming to swim around in them. Just like that, Optimus dropped his arms and he _laughs_ , a sound so sweet sounding, so easily making Megatron reminisce, that the Decepticon merely pulled the red and blue mech closer, rather than tickle him again. His spark was warmed at the laugh that reminded him of the old days, before the War.

Optimus' laughs settled down quickly, surpressed by the lack of tickling. "Megatron, that was uncalled for." He said in a mock reprimanding tone as he presses his faceplates against Megatron's shoulder. The mask of being a Prime only needed a little more coaxing before it could come off...

"You enjoy it, Optimus," The Decepticon purred out quietly, his engines rumbling just as softly in content. He ran a servo down Optimus' back, pulling him closer until the metal of their frames gently clacked together. "You enjoy a lot of the things I do to you in private."

The brief change of tone in Megatron's voice made Optimus pause a little, willing his faceplates not to heat up. Ever so slightly, he pushed away and gave the other a look, optic ridges furrowed ever so slightly. The look isn't nearly as serious as Optimus wished it to be. "You merely enjoy, after all this time, seeing others squirm, no matter the actions taken." The Prime remarks, though there's more affection in his tone than anything. He made a wipe sweeping motion with his arm. "You have _all_ the Decepticons to make squirm, yet you single me out." There's no conviction in his tone.  
The Decepticon Lord laughed, soft and affectionate, and reached a servo up to caress the side of Optimus' helm. "That is because you provide the best, favorable reactions, my love." Megatron watched the way Optimus shifted slightly, clearly reacting to the nickname but not wanting to show it. The slight heat in his faceplates was noticeable. The silver mech brought his servos behind Optimus, running them down his spinal frame slowly until they came to rest upon the red and blue Prime's aft.

Optimus arched slightly, more out of embarrassment than anything else. He stared up at Megatron, optics brightening and searching over the larger mech's expression. "We are not even in your quarters, Megatron."

There were no words from the Lord, however. Only a slight tug at the silver mech's lips, upward and sharp, told Optimus that he had been fooled. A full on smirk curled Megatron's lip plates before charges are flinging off his servotips and licking across Optimus' aft, and _Primus_ , that sweet and joyful laugh is back and Optimus is arching and squirming against Megatron. The laugh is louder and even had coolant pooling in the Prime's optics. Megatron let his servotips drag up and down Optimus' sides leisurely, effectively earning a laugh that gradually descended ino breathy giggles. Optimus pushed at Megatron's chest, his shoulders, anything he could to possibly get him to stop but if he was honest with himself, he didn't want Megatron to stop.   
Megatron once more brought his servotips over Optimus' aft. After several purple charges flickered across the metal, Optimus reared back with an embarrassed noise at a soft click, one that both mechs knew very well. Ruby optics met icy blue ones, and for a split second Megatron _almost_ didn't say anything when he saw his partner's faceplates heating up bright with hot energon. Optimus vented slowly, servos gripping Megatron's arms increasingly harder.

Megatron chuckled softly, tracing very gently at the outside of Optimus' now exposed valve. "Well, _Orion_ ," He began with another great smirk. "It seems we have another matter to attend to, hmm?"


End file.
